moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens
Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens ist ein britischer Fantasyfilm des Regisseurs Chris Columbus aus dem Jahr 2002. Er basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von J. K. Rowling. Der Film ist die zweite Episode der Harry Potter-Filmserie und folgt somit Harry Potters zweitem Jahr in Hogwarts, als der Erbe Salazar Slytherins die Kammer des Schreckens öffnet. Daniel Radcliffe spielt als Harry Potter neben Rupert Grint und Emma Watson als Harrys beste Freunde Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger wieder die Hauptrollen. Es ist das Sequel zu Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen und wird gefolgt von Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban. Die Veröffentlichung erfolgte am 15. November 2002 in Großbritannien und Nordamerika. Der Film erhielt gute Kritiken und war ein kommerzieller Erfolg. Außerdem wurde er für drei BAFTA Film Awards im Jahre 2003 nominiert. Handlung Seinen Sommer verbrachte Harry Potter ohne einen Brief von seinen Freunden aus Hogwarts zu erhalten. Während die Dursleys eine Dinner-Party veranstalten, muss Harry in seinem Zimmer bleiben. Dort wartet Dobby auf ihn, ein Hauself, der ihn davor warnt, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, und gibt ihm die Briefe seiner Freunde, die er versteckt hielt. Harry jagt Dobby die Treppe hinunter, wo Dobby einen Kuchen als Warnung zerstört. Daraufhin sperrt Mr. Dursley Harry in dessen Zimmer ein, um - ebenfalls - seine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts zu verhindern. Harry wird jedoch in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion von den Weasley-Brüdern Ron, Fred und George, die mit einem fliegenden Auto an seinem Fenster erscheinen, gerettet. Als es Ron und Harry wenige Tage später nicht möglich ist, auf den magischen Bahnsteig 9 ¾ zum Hogwarts-Express zu gelangen, behelfen sie sich erneut dem fliegenden Auto von Rons Vater und gelangen mehr oder weniger glimpflich - da sie in der peitschenden Weide landeten - doch noch nach Hogwarts. Dort angekommen, entgehen sie nur knapp einem Schulverweis, weil sie während ihres Fluges von mehreren Muggeln gesichtet wurden. In diesem Schuljahr übernimmt der egozentrische Professor Lockhart, der sich, wie sich später herausstellt, seinen Ruhm als großer Zauberer nur ergaunert hat und den Kindern nichts beibringen kann, die Stelle als Lehrer im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Harry beginnt eine seltsame Stimme zu hören, die außer ihm niemand hören kann. Gleichzeitig wird bekannt, dass die sogenannte „Kammer des Schreckens“ wieder geöffnet wurde, was die gesamte Schule in Unruhe versetzt. Während eines Duells zur Demonstration und Übung des Entwaffnungszaubers, beaufsichtigt durch die Professoren Snape und Lockhart, stellt sich heraus, dass Harry die Schlangensprache Parsel beherrscht. Durch eine Verkettung von unglücklichen Umständen wird er daraufhin verdächtigt, der angekündigte „Erbe Slytherins“ zu sein, der alle Schlammblüter - Schüler, die wie Hermine von Nicht-Zauberern abstammen - töten will. Allerdings sind die aufgefundenen Opfer nie tot, sondern nur versteinert. Um seine Unschuld zu beweisen, beginnt Harry gemeinsam mit Hermine und Ron Nachforschungen über die "Kammer des Schreckens" anzustellen und findet so heraus, dass diese sich in Hogwarts befindet. Von dem verzauberten Tagebuch eines ehemaligen Schülers Tom Riddle erfährt Harry, dass dieser zur Zeit der ersten Öffnung der Kammer auf die Hogwarts Schule ging. Doch das Tagebuch wird ihm kurz darauf gestohlen. Harry und Ron finden heraus, dass der Eingang zur „Kammer des Schreckens“ sich in einem der Mädchenbäder befindet und begeben sich zusammen mit Professor Lockhart, der ihnen helfen soll, hinein. Harry öffnet die Kammer indem er in Schlangensprache zu ihr spricht. Da Professor Lockhart ein Schwindler ist und nicht eine seiner glorreichen Taten selbst begangen hat, versucht er nun sich mithilfe von Rons Zauberstab aus seiner Lage zu befreien. Bei dem Versuch die beiden mit einem Vergessenszauber zu belegen, prallt der Zauber auf ihn zurück. In der „Kammer des Schreckens“ trifft Harry auf den Jungen Tom Riddle, den er aus dessen verzauberten Tagebuch kennt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Tom Riddle eine manifestierte Erinnerung Lord Voldemorts ist, dem Schüler, der er einst war, bevor er sich seinen neuen Namen gab. Dieser erklärt Harry nun, dass er von Rons kleiner Schwester Ginny, der das Buch durch Lucius Malfoy in die Hände fiel, Besitz ergreifen konnte. Die bewusstlose Ginny, die seit Stunden in Hogwarts als verschwunden gilt, befindet sich ebenfalls in der Kammer. Riddle erzählt Harry, dass er, während Ginnys Kräfte langsam schwinden, immer stärker wird. Sobald Ginny tot ist, wird Voldemort zurückkehren. Riddle lässt nun den Basilisken - eine riesige Schlange, deren Blick tödlich ist - auf Harry los. Damit wird klar, dass Harry zuvor immer die Stimme des Basilisken hörte, als dieser sich im Gemäuer des Schlosses bewegte und Schüler angriff. Harry gelingt es schließlich mit Hilfe von Dumbledores Phönix Fawkes, der dem Basilisken die Augen aushackt und Harry zum Schwert von Godric Gryffindor verhilft, den Basilisken zu töten. Anschließend zerstört Harry mit einem Basiliskenzahn Tom Riddles Tagebuch und damit auch ihn selbst, und rettet damit Ginnys Leben. Er selbst wurde von dem Basilisken gebissen und das Gift verbreitet sich nun sehr schnell in seinem Körper, Fawkes kann ihn aber mit seinen heilenden Tränen retten. Da die Opfer des Basilisken, darunter Hermine, jeweils nur das Spiegelbild der Riesenschlange sahen, sind diese nicht tot, sondern nur versteinert und werden schließlich mithilfe eines Zaubertrankes aus Alraunen gerettet. Lucius Malfoy taucht in Begleitung seines Hauselfen Dobby in Hogwarts auf. Um Dobby, der von den Malfoys schlecht behandelt wird, zu helfen, gelingt es Harry, ihn durch einen Trick zu befreien: Da Hauselfen erst frei sein können, wenn sie ein Stück Kleidung von ihren Gebietern geschenkt bekommen, steckt Harry seine Socke in das zerstörte Tagebuch von Tom Riddle und gibt es Malfoy zurück. Da dieser es wiederum mitsamt der Socke an Dobby weitergibt, ist Dobby nunmehr frei. Besetzung Hintergründe Nach dem Abspann wird noch eine kurze Filmszene gezeigt, in der der verwirrte Professor Gilderoy Lockhart in einem magischen Bilderrahmen, mit der Überschrift „Who Am I?“ (dt.: „Wer bin ich“?), in einer Zwangsjacke vor sich hinspricht, da er sich in der Kammer des Schreckens mit einem Vergessens-Zauber belegt hat. Während der Produktion wurde der Film unter dem Tarnnamen Incident on 57th Street gehandelt, um Störungen von neugierigen Fans vorzubeugen. Bekannte Drehorte waren die Universität zu Oxford, der Bahnhof King’s Cross, der Glenfinnan Viaduct in Schottland und die Leavesden Film Studios. In Deutschland wurde der Film von der FSK ab 6 Jahren freigegeben, in vielen anderen europäischen Ländern erhielt der Film hingegen eine Altersfreigabe für Jugendliche. Um die Altersfreigabe ab 6 Jahren zu rechtfertigen, wurde die deutsche Fassung leicht gekürzt. So ist der Angriff der peitschenden Weide und der Kampf mit dem Basilisken in der Originalfassung, die in der Schweiz erhältlich ist, länger. In der deutschen Presse wurde zum Filmstart wiederholt die Kritik geäußert, dass wohl, um besserer Einspielergebnisse willen, eine Freigabe „ab 6 Jahren“ durchgeboxt worden sei, obgleich der Film von seiner Gesamtstimmung her nicht für Kinder diesen Alters geeignet sei. Die FSK gibt Filme auch ab 6 Jahren frei, wenn sie erst für etwas ältere Kinder (ca. 9 Jahre) geeignet sind, weil der Sprung zur nächsten Stufe „ab 12 Jahren“ sehr hoch ist. Die FSK hat bei der ersten Vorlegung des Films durch WarnerBros eine FSK 12-Freigabe erteilt, Warner kürzte daraufhin den Film, um dennoch eine FSK 6-Freigabe zu erhalten. Auf DVD erschien die deutsche Fassung des Films zweimal. So gibt es eine Version mit einer DVD und eine Doppel-DVD mit viel Zusatzmaterial. Bei beiden deutschen Veröffentlichungen handelt es sich um die gekürzte Fassung des Filmes. In der Schweiz hingegen erschien der Film auf DVD in der ungekürzten deutschsprachigen Fassung. Diese DVD wurde jedoch von dem produzierenden Studio WarnerBros mit einem Importverbot nach Deutschland belegt. Auf HD-DVD sowie Blu-ray Disc erschien die ungekürzte FSK 12-Fassung am 16. November 2007 auch in Deutschland. Grund hierfür ist die auch außerhalb Deutschlands geplante Verbreitung dieser HD-Versionen, die neun Tonspuren besitzt (ohne Audiokommentare). Eine UMD erschien schon bei DVD-Start ungekürzt in Deutschland. Die geschnittene Fassung lief als Free-TV-Premiere das erste Mal am 23. Dezember 2005 im ZDF. Auch auf dem Schweizer Sender SF2 lief der Film damals gekürzt. Grund hierfür war, dass WarnerBros den Film nicht ungekürzt den Sendern vorgelegt hat und somit gar keine Möglichkeit bestand, den Film ungekürzt auszustrahlen. Die ungeschnittene Fassung lief im deutschen Fernsehen auf Premiere 2004 zum ersten Mal im Pay-TV. Auf dem Fernsehsender ProSieben wurde der Film am 19. November 2006 zum ersten Mal, auch ungeschnitten, im Free-TV ausgestrahlt. Bei einer Wiederholung am folgenden Morgen hingegen wurde aus Jugendschutzgründen die geschnittene Version gezeigt, da FSK 12-Filme erst ab 20 Uhr im deutschen Fernsehen gezeigt werden dürfen. Eine gekürzte Ausstrahlung hätte für ProSieben wahrscheinlich auch ein Problem mit den Programmfenstern in Österreich und in der Schweiz bedeutet; da dort die ungekürzte Fassung die einzig bekannte ist, wäre der Film für die schweizerische, mit Deutschland gleichzeitige Fernsehausstrahlung gekürzt worden. Die gleichzeitige Ausstrahlung von verschiedenen Versionen auf ProSieben und ProSieben CH ist unwahrscheinlich. Ein gesonderter Rechteerwerb der Langfassung durch ProSieben ist somit anzunehmen, da das ZDF weiterhin nur gekürzte Fassungen des Films zeigt. Die Kontroverse um die Kürzung eines FSK-12-Films führte dazu, dass es seit dem 1. April 2003 eine Änderung im Jugendschutzgesetz gibt, die, nach amerikanischem PG13-Vorbild, Kindern zwischen sechs und zwölf Jahren erlaubt, einen FSK-12-Film im Kino zu sehen, sofern erziehungsberechtigte Personen diese begleiten. Beim Einschlag in die Peitschende Weide mit dem Flugauto sind, in der Deutschen Fassung, kurz die Originalstimmen der Schauspieler zu hören. In der Filmmusik während des Quidditch-Spiels wurden Motive, die John Williams bereits für Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (dort zu hören während der Kopfgeldjägerverfolgung über Coruscant) komponiert hat, wiederverwendet. Trailer thumb|center|335 px Kategorie:2002 Film Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Jugendfilm Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Britischer Film Kategorie:Fortsetzung Kategorie:Filmreihe Kategorie:Harry Potter Filmreihe Kategorie:Filme über Magie und Magier